Pensamientos más allá de lo monocromático
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Mientras Papyrus sentía la nieve en sus huesos mientras se apoyaba en la enorme puerta de las ruinas, se dio cuenta que su amable amigo no estaba de muy buen humor hoy. Underswap.


Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pensamientos más allá de lo monocromático

La nieve empapaba levemente su ropa, llegando hasta el borde sus shorts y el interior de sus zapatos; en este punto agradecía no tener las terminaciones nerviosas que probablemente solo lograrían que temblara de frío; sobretodo si la nieve también estaba por encima de sus huesos-literalmente-incluso aunque fuera una fina capa.

Lo único que le calentaba allí era el humo del cigarrillo que inhalaba, aparte de la sensación agradable que le producía estar con aquel viejo. No es que pudiera decir demasiado de él, aparte de que su amabilidad parecía no agotarse y que fácilmente podía tirarse hablando horas. Era _deshuesante_ estar todo el tiempo como si nada, sabiendo la realidad de ese mundo; y si bien su hermanito era el único que podía hacerle olvidar acerca de ello, estar con aquel hombre le hacia olvidar sus propios pesares.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no parecía estar ayudando a los suyos.

— Hey tío, no es que diga que esto tenga que ser un stand comedy, pero es _esquelofriante_ tanto silencio, hasta para mi—Soltó un par de chistes, a la espera de que quizás podría hacerlo salir un poco de sus ensoñaciones; solo escucho el eco de una risa triste.

— Perdón, solo ando muy metido en mis propios recuerdos; ¿A veces recordar es muy doloroso, verdad?—Saco el cigarrillo de su boca un momento, sabiendo que de todas formas su amigo de la puerta no podría ver que ese comentario le tomo por sorpresa; sus cuencas vacías apuntaron hacia abajo, sin poder evitar pensar en la coincidencia que era que pensaran lo mismo. Le saco de sus ensoñaciones la misma risa melancólica de hace algunos minutos—Disculpa, tu aun eres muy joven, probablemente tu no-

— En realidad lo entiendo—asalto a decir, adelantándose a que terminara la frase; de hecho no lo pensó cuando lo dijo, simplemente le nació como un impulso. Ese tipo le estaban recordando demasiado así mismo.

— ¿En serio? Desde aquí suenas muy joven, eso me sorprende.

— Dime, ¿Acaso crees que la edad siempre esta ligada a un número?

— Je, creo que allí tienes razón.

Se quedaron en silencio un poco más, sin embargo no decidió interrumpirlo. Era un poco extraño como las tornas iban cambiando; cuando le conoció por su tono jovial y lleno de vida casi le recordó a Sans, pese a que se oía mayor que él, sus bromas y risa hacían parecer que la juventud era algo que nunca te dejaba mientras no lo permitías. Ahora; le recordaba a ese pensamiento que tenía al caminar, que sus huesos no traqueteaban propios de un viejo, pero las memorias eran un constante sonido que le hacia sentir como si pudiera volverse polvo en cualquier momento.

¿Acaso se había dejado llevar tan fácilmente que no pudo ver debajo de la máscara?

— No puedo dejar de pensar en mi hijo—Confeso el adulto de un momento a otro, volviendo a hacer que el esqueleto saliera de sus ensoñaciones; mientras una ceja ilógicamente inexistente se arqueaba entre la sorpresa y la curiosidad.

— ¿Tu tienes un hijo?

— Tenía, varios en realidad; pero cierta cosa me hizo recordar a uno de ellos—Declaro, con su voz sonando mas llena de pesar al mencionar a mas de uno. Papyrus no sabía que pensar de eso; no le gustaba admitir que lo de su padre le había calado duro, quizás porque era el único que lo recordaba. Sin embargo; los hijos siempre sabían que morirían antes que sus padres, perder a unos hijos...eso es otra historia— ¿Acaso sueno tan joven como para que te sorprendiera?

Se veía que no tenía ganas de deprimirse en ese momento, o quizás no pudiera hacerlo sabiendo que él estaba del otro lado. Como fuera, admiro su temple tomando en cuenta la situación.

— Creo que quizás la situación de la edad y los números este ligada a ti también.

— Posiblemente.

Tardaron un poco mas en pronunciar palabra; el centinela de Snowdin no podía saber que era lo que pensaba ese misterioso monstruo atrás de la puerta, aparte de tener un enorme peso que no se sabía si era capaz de soportar, y una ligera curiosidad de que podría haberle llevado allí. No es como si fuera a preguntar por ello; ninguno tenía la suficiente confianza para mencionar su nombre, y sabía que fácilmente se largaría de allí para no volver si él trataba de fisgonear en sus propios asuntos.

— ¿Te gustan las flores?

Eso fue algo que no se espero.

— ¿Como las flores eco? Están bien, supongo, si te gusta el sonido de tu propia voz claro esta—Admitía que eso le pegaba más a Sans, de no ser porque no gustaba demasiado de esas flores. Era un ligero trauma de la niñez, cuando termino en un campo de las mismas y como las flores repetían sus gritos, creía que se burlaban de él.

— No exactamente, ¿No conoces muchos tipos de flores?

— Me temo que no, vivo en Snowdin, así que eso de que crezcan algo que no sean los raros hierbajos o los pinos no es que sea muy común.

— Comprendo.

Puede que tratara de no ser un metiche, mas consideraba que algunas preguntas estaban bien, aunque tuviera un trasfondo levemente fisgón— ¿Por qué la duda?

— A uno de mis hijos le gustaban mucho las flores.

De alguna forma, eso no le sorprendió.

— Amaba los colores en general, creo que de haber tenido la oportunidad, hubiera pintado todo el Underground en un enorme arco iris...perdón, no creo que hayas visto algunos, es básicamente un arco que cruza el cielo, con varios colores entre si, era hermoso—No quiso decirle al viejo que de hecho si sabía, ni tampoco tenía ganas de explicarlo. Y algo en su tono nostálgico parecía ser algo vago a un hermoso recuerdo; no le hubiera gustado sacarlo de ello.

— Es una lastima que no crezcan demasiadas flores; creo que sino hubiera podido pintar el Underground, lo segundo que hubiera hecho habría sido poner muchas flores—Decidió que por ahora no hablaría, a menos hasta que lo considerara apropiado—Había una flor particular, una con varios colores dependiendo de la especie, pero que su favorita era con un color azul.

— Suena a que fue un buen niño—Creyó que sería bueno decirlo, quizás eso le animaría un poco. No es que fuera demasiado de críos, por otro lado ante la mención de un mundo con color y un amor hacia el azul, le recordó levemente a Sans como para sacarle a una sonrisa.

Probablemente si el perdiera a su hermano, estaría mucho peor que él.

— Esto sonara un poco aprovechado de mi parte, pero quisiera pedirte un favor—No reacciono demasiado ante esa propuesta, quizás ya acostumbrado a la inusual conversación; mientras dejaba morir su cigarrillo en la nieve y pensar en tener otro, luego de que se fuera de allí— ¿Podrías...cultivar una flor, aunque fuera en tu casa?

— Podría intentarlo, aunque no le prometo nada; y sino le molesta que lo diga, ¿Por qué?

— Últimamente no he podido dejar de pensar en él, y quisiera que ese deseo, por improbable que pudiera cumplirse, se vuelva un poco una realidad; aunque fuera en casa de alguien—Menciono, usando ese tono melancólico que lentamente compaginaba con la persona que tenía detrás de la puerta, cambiando esa mentalidad que tenía de su persona— ¿Por favor?

Suspiro, pensándolo un momento, mas meditándolo de verdad. No le gustaba hacer nada que implicara esfuerzo, por no mencionar que una flor en su casa tan alejada del sol y con frío, probablemente involucrara usar su magia para mantenerla. Por otro lado, ese viejo nunca le había pedido nada, y daría su ojo derecho a que el le pidiera algo, encontraría una manera de dárselo por poco que pudiera encontrarse en las ruinas. Y de alguna manera, aquel lado que acababa de conocer del viejo le hizo recordar demasiado a él.

¿Si perdiera a Sans y algo pudiera hacer que sintiera que no murió del todo, quería que se cumpliese?

De alguna forma, no necesito mas tras ese pensamiento.

— Dame semillas o algo y veré que puedo hacer.

…

— ¡PAPYRUS! ¿Es que acaso estar perdiendo el tiempo otra vez?

— Solo veía la flor, ¿Tu que opinas?

El viejo logro pasarle una bolsita de semillas por debajo de la puerta, obviamente sin revelar su identidad en ningún momento; pero esa parte la tenía figurada. Mentiría si dijera que no le costo encontrar una maceta-que termino siendo un viejo pote de azúcar que tenía Muffet- y que prefirió usar su magia vagamente para ver si podría obtener alguna posibilidad de que en serio pudiese germinar.

No se esperaba que reaccionara tan bien que floreció en una noche.

El tallo no era demasiado largo, y por la delgadez que tenía a menos que se pusiera mas robusto solo terminaría cayéndose de la maceta y quizás crecer desde allí; el viejo no había mentido sobre los colores, un azul intenso se hacia notar en la puntas y casi en la totalidad de los pétalos de la flor, mientras que en la forma de cono mas adentro se tornaba blanca, y finalmente en la parte mas profunda un amarillo. Por lo menos si daba algo de color en ese monocromático lugar.

— ¡Oh, pero si es muy bonita, el gran Sans aprueba el crecimiento de esta flor!—Dijo mientras levantaba un brazo hacia arriba, como si lanzará una orden o tratara de apuntar al un momento a otro, la miro mas de cerca— En realidad, me recuerda a un amigo.

Eso si que le extraño— ¿Un amigo?

— ¡Si! Me recuerda mucho a esta flor; me dice consejos sobre como atrapar humanos, esta muy ensimismado en eso, ¡En serio debe querer que me una a la guardia real!

— Hmm—no dijo nada, sin embargo solo se ponía a pensar que en realidad esa flor le recordaba a una flor eco; quizás alguien la pinto y quiso jugarle una broma. El anciano menciono que tenía de esas en su jardín, quizás crecían en algún otro lugar y alguien creyó que sería una buena idea hacer pasar una flor eco como una de esas— De hecho yo solo la conozco por un niño que vivió hace un tiempo, aparentemente le hubiera gustado llenar el Underground con estas.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Suena a un chico muy agradable!

Era curioso que anteriormente él dijo algo parecido, pero ese comentario solo le recordó a algo que dijo el hombre antes de que le dejara marchar.

" _En realidad, no existen niños malos_ " menciono con una voz clara y menos pesada, probablemente por darle el encargo que le hacia sentir un poco mejor " _Me niego a creer que haya algún joven inherentemente malvado, sin importar lo que su especie pueda ser. Mientras estas flor, por favor no solo ten a mi hijo en mente, sino lo que te digo ahora...ningún humano es malo_ "

Viendo como aquel chico muerto le recordaba un poco a su hermano, casi podía creerse de verdad ese pensamiento.

—Supongo que están bien, por lo menos los niños.

Podría pensarse si de verdad mantener la otra promesa a ese viejo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

...De verdad que esto no lo había planeado, de hecho lo que debería haber empezado a escribir era algo que si bien era de Underswap, pasaría más adelante.

Todo comenzó como una conversación imaginaria en mi cabeza de como sería una charla de Asgore y Pap swap; dado que no los imagino como Toriel y Sans-o no totalmente-; veo a Pap mucho mas calmado y un poco mas deprimido, y a Asgore mas amable y menos con los chistes. Y antes de que me diera cuenta había metido a Us!Sans al mambo.

El título como tal tiene que ver no solo con la flor-que es una campanilla tricolor azul si se lo preguntan-sino por como cambian los pensamientos de Pap; en un principio sobre que Asgore era un hombre amable y ya esta, o ayudar a su hermano a capturar un humano; sin embargo gracias a esa conversación su forma de ver a Asgore se vuelve mas profunda, y piensa un poco mas sobre el asunto de los humanos. Como monocromatico quiere ver un color, así como los pensamientos de Papyrus eran simplistas, terminan evolucionando mas allá.

Lo sé, me embrollo mucho con esas cosas.

Eso es todo; se despide

Jordan.


End file.
